Despite the Snow
by KaruKageXP
Summary: A collection of short short SHORT stories of my favorite pairings: USUK, Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, and AusHun. Based off a poem by some guy from somewhere  will eventually find the name


Despite the Snow

"She tells her Love"

She tells her love while half asleep

in dark hours with half words whispered low

The earth stirs in her winter sleep

Bringing grass and flowers

Despite the snow, despite falling snow

- Poem by (?)

There was a conference in New York but, no one was worrying about that. They were more focused with their lovers. It was December 2, and it was snowing outside. Several people decided to stay in their hotel rooms or places they rented creating heat that was only generated during springtime even though it was cold.

Austria x Hungary

In a hotel room, the lovers sat on their bed drinking hot chocolate and watching the television. They leant up against each other contentedly as they fell asleep. Austria's eyes closed without his consent Hungary saw this and kissed his forehead "I love you, Roderich," she whispered. "Ich leibe dich, Elizabeta," he mumbled back and they felt their hearts swell and warm despite the falling snow as they closed their eyes and wandered into the land of dreams together.

Prussia x Canada

Prussia stared at his lover. It was unnerving to see such an angel next to _him_ of all people. Most people would run away or ignore him but… Mathew seemed to understand what that was like. He ran his fingers through Mathew's silky blond hair and the Canadian country shifted closer to Gilbert's touch. He smiled. 'I love him and I will make sure he knows it. And if he wants to leave me, he can. But until then, I'll hold on to him for as long as I can.'

Germany x Italy

Germany was inside the 24/7 convenience store buying some food that Feliciano apparently wanted. 'Milk, beer, chips, and candy. Figures.' Ludwig said ironically smiling at this statement. 'It's so Feli that he would want food in the middle of the night but, I still love him.' Ludwig walked back to the hotel alone. He craved having Feliciano beside him talking about something random (probably pasta~) and holding his hand. He put his hand in his pocket to try and create that warm feeling. Even though his hand was warm, his heart felt empty. 'So, this is what separation anxiety feels like… hm.' Ludwig thought unconsciously walking faster. Finally, he got to the hotel. He smiled looking up finding the room where Feliciano was and walking inside. He got in the elevator and as soon as he was on his floor, he saw Feliciano standing right outside.

"Feli, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Feliciano said tiredly.

Ludwig smiled and carried Feliciano princess style to their room, opened the door, put their food and drinks in their respective places and placed Feliciano on the bed. He stripped his coat and shirt leaving his pants on and got into bed. He felt that warm feeling that he only ever got when in contact with Feliciano. 'This is what I was missing.'

"T-ti amo, Ludwig." Feliciano said as he yawned.

"Ich leibe dich, mein leibling." Ludwig answered before following Feliciano into a deep sleep.

Spain x Romano

Spain and Romano were wandering the streets because neither of them could sleep. Even with Spain babbling like he normally does, Romano didn't say anything.

"You okay, Lovi?" Spain asked showing definite concern for the Italian.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Romano answered placing his head on Spain shoulder.

"No, something is definitely off. You're not yelling or anything."

"Can't I be happy and not yell?" Lovino questioned him.

"Sí, pero…"

"But, nothing. Let me just be with you and enjoy your company, dammit." Lovino said with absolutely no malice behind his words.

"Okay Lovi. Buenos noches, mi amor."

"Ti amo, Toni."

"Te amo, también." And they walked back to their apartment where a warm room and bed was waiting for them.

US x UK

At the house where America lives, it was unusually quiet. If you were to wander into the different rooms, the lights would be off in all of them. In the bedroom in the furthest part of the house there lay two countries both smiling as they continued to fall asleep and share the heat of their bodies next to each other. Occasionally, there would be a squeeze of a hand or a kiss on the skin of the other. But, tonight, America was not close to falling asleep. He stared at his England, _his_ England who was nearly asleep next to him as they held hands. America was humming a tune softly so as to not wake the other but, comfort him. He wasn't sad, but, it was always nice to know that the other was there. As Alfred felt his body succumbing to his tired state, he leant down and whispered, "I love you, Arthur." There was no verbal response but definitely a physical one; Arthur smiled and squeezed Alfred's hand. Alfred finally fell onto his pillow not caring that it was the worst time of the year. He was happy, despite the snow; despite the falling snow.

While the snow is cold and harsh sometimes, it can also be gentle and beautiful. Just like love.

**THIS IS TOTAL MUSH AND FLUFF! And it was fun. Stories based off of poem above and also the song named "She tells her love" from Morten Lauridson's "Mid-Winter Songs." I'm singing it in choir (on December 2… hm) and I couldn't stop thinking about how great this would be for a fanfic so… here you are! R&R if you are as awesome as Gilbert.**

**Come to the dark side we have cookies.**

**Come to the nerd side, we have pie.**

**Come to the anime side, we have PASTA~!**

**3**

**KaruKageXP**


End file.
